<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfection by BrokenBookAddict</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604626">Perfection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict'>BrokenBookAddict</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Newsroom (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff, Love, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Season/Series 03, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things between them haven't always been easy but the things worth having never are.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will McAvoy/MacKenzie McHale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own the Newsroom</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Sliding her key into the front door, she pushes it open with a sigh of relief, happy to be home. The quick jaunt back into the office to some sign papers which required her signature, something she'd forgotten to do last night before heading home, had turned out to be anything but quick. Despite it being a Saturday, one thing had led to another with two things coming down from Pruitt and another drama from Jane once again in DC, something she'd gleefully chosen to ignore until Monday.  </p><p>Now she kicks aside her loafers with a barely concealed grimace, both from the ache in her lower back and at the loss of her beloved louboutins. Wandering her way away from the door and her discarded belongings, she moves through the apartment. It's quiet and deserted. Glancing at her Blackberry she sees no missed messages or calls. </p><p>Upon reaching the beginning of the hallway that leads to the bedroom, she stops short to listen. She can hear a woman's voice talking and it's not one she recognises but the subject matter is one she immediately does. Curiosity gets the better of her and she moves down the hall to where it's coming from. Opposite their closed bedroom door is another that is standing wide open. Inside the room is light and bright, freshly painted just last week in blue, white and grey tones; clouds and stars adorn the walls.<br/>
<br/>
The large floor to ceiling window is now dressed in pale blue curtains, the top of the glass is open wide allowing a breeze of fresh air into the room. Leaning against the door, she curls her toes into the plush grey carpet as she stands quietly to observe. The room had been empty when she had left this morning for her office, now it is the home of beautiful white furniture. Someone had definitely been busy. The woman's voice continues on talking of the stage she's at now, detailing things she is experiencing and things still yet to come.<br/>
<br/>
Her eyes drop to the floor and to the only occupant of the room.<br/>
<br/>
Will, clad in sweat pants and a tee is sat crossed legged in front of a large dresser. Next to him is an almost overflowing basket of fresh laundry and she watches as he one by one, sorts through and folds each piece of clothing neatly. Inside the open bottom drawer, are dividers, separating the clothing into organised sections. He looks relaxed, his body at ease and she absolutely adores seeing it.<br/>
<br/>
The room may be beautiful but even more so is this man and everything he represents. This is her life. <br/>
<br/>
Deciding she has lingered for too long simply watching him in the doorway, she moves into the room.<br/>
<br/>
"Hi," she says softly, not wanting to startle him.<br/>
<br/>
Will places the white fabric he had just folded into its assigned part of the drawer then looks to her. His eyes light up and a smile spreads onto his handsome face. He taps at his phone besides his leg and the woman talking stops aburptly mid sentence.<br/>
<br/>
"You're finally back," he replies just as softly, turning on his knees so he's facing her. His hands find her hips and he pulls her towards him. His lips are gentle and warm through her blouse as he presses them against her stomach. "Hi."<br/>
<br/>
Mac smiles down at him, her heart warming even further at the sweet gesture. She runs her fingers through his hair, trying to tame his cows lick with little success. "You finished in here."<br/>
<br/>
He nods, looking both pleased at himself and at his efforts. "It turned out pretty good huh?"<br/>
<br/>
Good would be a vast understatement.<br/>
<br/>
She lowers herself to the floor with his help to sit beside him. She can't stop looking around the room. "It's beautiful." To her continued annoyance she gets a little teary eyed and she rapidly blinks against it. Fucking hormones. If it's not the constant tears, it's her sex drive making her jump her husband at every possible opportunity.</p><p>Seeing the room like this now though makes it all the more real, seeing everything set up and ready. <br/>
<br/>
Will sighs rather dramatically. "Now don't start crying," he mutters playfully with a smile, eyes bright and happy that she's impressed with his work. "But I'm glad you like it."<br/>
<br/>
"Like it?" She says disbelieving only to instantly correct him. "I love it, Billy."</p><p>She looks around once more, from the large bookcase already filled with books to the white crib he'd put together now dressed in pale blue and grey bedding. Then there's the shelf filled with stuffed toys, the rocking chair, her old night light ... she could sit and list every square inch of this room that she adores. </p><p>"I <em>really</em> love this room. You did good." <br/>
<br/>
He leans forward to kiss her, sighing into it when it lasts a little longer than intended, which isn't a surprise. <br/>
<br/>
When they pull away, she smirks at him. "So, what was that you were listening to when I came in?"<br/>
<br/>
Will shrugs, going back to the clothes in the basket beside him. "It was just an audio book on pregnancy."<br/>
<br/>
Mac pauses, a little surprised by how uncomfortable he looks after admitting it. "Why were you embarrassed to be listening to it?"</p><p>"I just want to be ready. There's not much time left."</p><p>Which has never been more true, she's huge and uncomfortable and growing ever closer to her date. "You've read the books, I think every book ever published actually." </p><p>"I've never done this before." </p><p>"I haven't either." </p><p>Will shakes his head. "I know that but it's different. I need to know as much as I can so I have the knowledge to be good at this." </p><p>A heavy sigh, tinged with sadness escapes her. "We've talked about this." </p><p>He offers her a smile that does nothing to reassure her. "And your confidence in me means everything but I still worry. I don't want to ever be like--"</p><p>Her hand covers his mouth, smothering any further words. "Stop." Moving her hand she cups his face, his stubble prickles beneath the pads of her fingertips. "Just stop. You, William Duncan McAvoy, are an amazing husband and I have no doubt you will be an amazing father to our baby. Just look around you," she instructs him, waving her hand at the space their sat in. "When I went to the office this morning, this room was empty, now it's the perfect nursery for a very lucky little boy. You did that. You, Billy."</p><p>Will stares back at her. "I just worry."</p><p>Mac shakes her head, hair falling into her eyes. "There's no need. This baby will cherish you Billy, learn from you and love you for being exactly who you are."  </p><p>It's a sobering break in a happy moment, the reminder of what happened to him during his childhood and how it still effects him. <br/>
<br/>
"I know you're right, you always are." He admits quietly. He glances down, his thumb brushes over the material of the tiny white sleep suit he'd been previously folding then looks to the woman sat at his side. "I want to be able to help you as much as I'm able to too."<br/>
<br/>
It's in that moment where she hates herself for missing this, seeing that he's still worried about turning out like his father, despite having talked through it before. She understands it isn't as if he can turn off the thoughts, they'll be with him for the rest of his life. It just comes as a suprise, because it's been such a long time since he had tentatively admitted his worries to her a few nights after Charlie's funeral. </p><p>Mac reaches out to take his hand, bringing it to rest on her bump, her hand covering his. Under their joined hands, movement of the life they created within can be felt. "I can understand how your experiences as a child at the hands of your father, has plagued you with doubt but it's completely unfounded. I just wish you had told me how you've been feeling. I would have told you again as I did that night after we found out, you have nothing to worry about. <em>Absolutely nothing</em>. You will be a fantastic father to our son. What makes a parent is what lies here." She reaches out with her free hand to rest over his heart. "What is in here is key. The love you have to offer, the protection, the support and guidance. That's what is important. This baby will love and adore you, every part of you, just as I do."<br/>
<br/>
Will stares back at this woman in continued astonishment. She never ceases to amaze him with how much she cares and her capacity to love. Every single day he continues to always be thankful that she chose him, chose to spend her life with him. So much time had been wasted, on his part he'll readily admit, not being able to forgive and forget but she stood strong amongst it all. Despite everything she never wavered and he's so very thankful for that everyday. </p><p>Just like before he closes the gap, his kiss this time is soft and slow and lasts with the promise of more. He makes her whine and wish it were already later when he eventually pulls away. His forehead against hers. "I love you," he tells her simply.<br/>
<br/>
She smiles, feeling the life they created roll under their still joined hands. This man is her entire world and he's given her two of the greatest gifts he can. His love and their child. "I love you too, Billy." The words almost feel insignificant to how deeply she feels but they'll have to do.<br/>
<br/>
Leaning her head against his shoulder, she watches on as he goes back to his task of folding the fresh laundry. She looks at the open drawer before them. So neat and organised. Separate sections all labelled; sleepsuits, bodysuits, rompers and vests. She can only guess the others are laid out in a similar manner. Taking comfort in Will's embrace and the baby moving in her stomach, she watches him carefully fold a tiny rompers adorned with jungle animals. Reaching down slightly she finds his phone, almost immediately she finds what she's looking for and then it's back. They listen together as the woman describes false labour pains.<br/>
<br/>
In this moment, everything is perfect for her. Their baby's nursery is beautiful, complete and ready for their son's arrival in four weeks time but also because she has this wonderful, brilliant man by her side.</p><p>Things between them haven't always been easy but the things worth having never are but for her it's perfect... that one word sums it up nicely.<br/>
<br/>
The end.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That concludes my first foray into this fandom. If you got this far, thank you for reading. Hopefully you enjoyed it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>